


Мультифандомные драбблы по заявкам и не только

by Klea_Strix



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage, NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Animalistic Traits, BDSM mentioned, Case Fic, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Investigations, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sex as Therapy, Slash, at work, mentions of anal play
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по заявкам, в рамках флешмобов и просто для души, написанные в разные годы. Будет обновляться с появлением новых драбблов. :)<br/>1. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: ночь<br/>2. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: день<br/>3. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: мужество<br/>4. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: серфинг<br/>5. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: прикосновение<br/>6. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: Шекспир<br/>7. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: драгоценность<br/>8. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, фраза: семейная фотография<br/>9. Карбони и Xsha. Цикл "Времена" (по Стругацким), ДКП/ХКХ, фраза: жопа мира<br/>10. Leverage, Паркер, слово: мороженка<br/>11. Leverage, Паркер, Хардисон, слово: дыхание<br/>12. NCIS:LA, Дикс, слово: кот<br/>13. Torchwood, Джек+Джон<br/>14. Hawaii Five-0, Стив, Денни, дом<br/>15. Avengers, Соколиный Глаз и Черная Вдова</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts), [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts), [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts), [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на [картинку](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/2/11626/34279432.jpg) и слово "ночь"

Если бы вино могло говорить, то оно сказало бы, что испаряться оно начинает буквально сразу после того, как его разлили по бокалам, а скорость этого процесса – примерно 300000 мономолекулярных слоев в минуту. 

Если бы виноград мог говорить, то он просто бы возмутился тому, что его оставили без внимания на столе на всю ночь на растерзание плодовым мошкам.

Но даже если бы они могли говорить, то вряд ли бы их жалобы были бы услышаны. Два тела, усталые и счастливые, сплелись в нежном объятии, что не размыкалось даже во сне.  И хоть снилось им что-то совершенно различное: одному — жаркая пустыня, второму — прохлада океанского побережья, но и там они все равно оставались вместе.


	2. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: день

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на [картинку](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/2/11626/34279447.jpg) и слово "день"

— Что хорошего ты находишь в этих осенних пейзажах с березками? – не уставал спрашивать Грег.

— Ну, во-первых, это эстетично, во-вторых, они психологически нейтральны, в-третьих, они экзотичны для нашего места обитания. А еще эти березки напоминают мне кое-кого.

— Это кого это?! – Грег вскинул голову, и последний раз посмотрел в зеркало, которое отразило модную стрижку «ежик, попавший под пульверизатор с краской», так что его расцветка вполне напоминала те самые пресловутые березки.

Гил только усмехнулся в бороду, уже предчувствуя, как его молодой любовник будет заглаживать свою вину, когда все же решится убрать эту ненавидимую им живопись с глаз долой. И этот день явно не за горами.


	3. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: мужество

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на [картинку](http://sadrast.ucoz.ru/GORKA/manzhetka_alpijskaja.jpg) и слово "мужество"

Грег с нетерпение ждал возвращения Гриссома с очередного симпозиума. Стол уже был накрыт, вино разлито по бокалам, жаркое доходило в духовом шкафу. И вот дверь хлопнула, возвещая о долгожданном приходе хозяина. Несколько минут уходит на объятия и поцелуи, а потом Гил почти силком усаживается за стол. В его руки вкладывается бокал с красным вином и весь вид Грега говорит о том, что отказа он не примет. Вкус вина кажется немного странным, оно терпкое, с какой-то еле различимой горьковатой нотой. Но дальше все кажется еще более странным, этот вкус чувствуется в каждом последующем блюде — в салате, в пареных овощах, даже в мясе и соусе к нему. Гриссом терпеливо сносит все издевательства над своим организмом, наблюдая, как с каждым выпитым им глотком вина и съеденным куском мяса мрачнее лицо Грега.

— Ну все, хватит. Признавайся, что ты натворил?

— Я? Ничего, — решительно заявляет Грег, состроив невинное лицо.

— Разве? Что было в вине?

Грег виновато молчит, но потом набирается мужества и признается:

— Афродизиак.

— И ты все вбухал в пищу, или что-то осталось?

Грег молча встает и приносит небольшой бумажный пакетик с надписями на непонятном языке. Судя по всему, это кириллица. Но Гриссому даже не нужно читать, чтобы узнать, что это было. Он расплывается в улыбке, а потом начинает заливисто хохотать.

— Это не афродизиак, это средство от геморроя и поноса.

— Не может быть!

— Может. Это же манжетка обыкновенная. Хорошая лекарственная травка, используется при лечении поносов, воспаления кишечника, почек и мочевого пузыря, дизентерии, заболеваний верхних дыхательных путей, бронхитов, а так же насморка, ран и воспаления кожи.

На Грега нельзя было смотреть без слез, так он был расстроен. Гил встал, подошел к нему и заставил его поднять голову.

— А еще корни этого растения используется в приворотных зельях. Только с чего ты решил, что тебе еще требуется подобные решительные шаги? Я и так с тобой.

Губы Грега растянулись в улыбке и потянулись за следующим подтверждением неожиданного признания.


	4. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: серфинг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на слово "серфинг"

Огромная волна накатила на берег и отхлынула, чтобы собраться с новыми силами. Это еще не было гигантской волной, о которой ходят легенды среди серферов, но все равно, волна есть волна, а доска есть доска — и они буквально созданы друг для друга. Но, к сожалению, этот пляж был закрыт для любителей серфинга, потому что здесь работала полиция.

— Объясните мне, мистер Сандерс, как вас угораздило в очередной раз вляпаться в неприятности? Вы же вроде как в отпуске здесь?

Грег посмотрел на дающего показания Гриссома, а потом перевел взгляд на холодное мертвое тело, обнаруженное ими утром.

— Наверное, это судьба.


	5. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: прикосновение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на [картинку](http://www.php-fusion7.ru/images/photoalbum/album_2/item_36_t2.jpg) и слово "прикосновение"

У погибшего имелась значительная коллекция марочного вина, и вообще он производил впечатление эстетствующего сибарита, представителя богемы. Впечатление портил стойкий запах виски, разлитого по полу. Еще парочка пустых бутылок валялось рядом, да на столике в спальне рядком стояли бутылки с ромом, джином и все тем же виски.

— У меня такое ощущение, что он пил не просыхая, по крайней мере, последние пару дней, — поморщился Ник.

— А меня, что он пил не один. Это явно была женщина. Думается, кто-то из доминантов в черной коже.

— Ты сделал такое заключение из его изменившихся пристрастий в выпивке? Но женщина скорее согласилась бы на вино.

— Дело не в вине, а в этом, — Грег указал на бутылку возле кровати.

— И что? Бутылка, как бутылка, их в гостиной еще пара валяется.

— Да, но на эту был натянут презерватив, и она явно использовалась для анальной стимуляции, — Грег поднял упомянутое резиновое изделие и упаковал в пакетик для улик. Затем наклонился к бутылке и аккуратно приподнял ее за горлышко. Поставив ее на стол он изобразил прикосновение, — Хотя для простой стимуляции это явно преуменьшение.

С этими словами Грег начал собирать пробы органики и снимать отпечатки пальцев.

— Ладно, насчет доминанта я понял, а с чего ты решил, что это обязательно женщина?

— Ну, мужчина может найти другие способы доставить своему любовнику удовольствия. Было бы желание.

— Бутылка в задницу — это удовольствие?

— А почему бы и нет? Она натянула на горлышко презерватив, чтобы уберечь своего партнера от раздражающего действия алкоголя, на бутылке имеются следы геля, и она явно была осторожна, потому что таким дилдо можно и порвать все нафиг.

— Не хочу спрашивать, откуда ты все это знаешь, — усмехнулся Ник.

— И не нужно! — раздался сзади голос Гриссома. — Только скажи мне, Сандерс, а с чего ты решил, что эта дама была в черной коже?

Грег хитро улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Просто мне нравится черная кожа.


	6. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: Шекспир

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на [картинку](http://rb.foto.radikal.ru/0707/c9/8c6cf3462a7d.jpg) и слово "Шекспир"

Наверное, при жизни это была красивая женщина, но мертвым редко удается сохранить свою привлекательность, особенно если тело провело на улице не одни сутки, при изменяющейся погоде. Когда-то женщину окружали друзья и поклонники, теперь только полицейские и криминалисты, которые рассматривали ее просто как очередное дело, рутину. Хотя…

 _— Глаза надменные ей ослепите,_  
_Вы, молнии! Болотистый туман,_  
 _Из топи вызванный палящим солнцем,_  
 _Обезобразь красу ей._

— Кэтрин, ответь мне на один вопрос: он на месте преступления неизменно читает Шекспира?

— Во-первых, это не всегда Шекспир, а во-вторых, Шекспир написал так много трагедий, что найти в его творчестве подходящую цитату — не проблема. Хотя к тебе, Уоррик, это явно не относится.

— Тогда ответь мне еще на один вопрос: он… так сказать… в интимных моментах... тоже начинает цитировать классика?

— А вот этот вопрос не по адресу, — отрезала Кэтрин и хитро посмотрела в сторону приближающегося к ним Сандерса.  


	7. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, слово: драгоценность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2008 году на [картинку](https://www.cevrende.com/admin/icerik_res/142569529621483917.png) и слово "драгоценность"

— Объясните мне вот что, как профессор литературы, уважаемый человек, докатился до такого зверского убийства?

— Понимаете, эти письма — это величайшая драгоценность, которая когда-либо попадала мне в руки. Они же принадлежат перу знаменитого Говарда Филлипса Лавкрафта к его жене, в которых он записывает один из неизвестных рассказов, который  он так никогда и не напечатал. Это же величайшее достояние истории и литературы.

— И потому вы хотели оставить их себе?

— Вы не понимаете, я должен был держать их в руках, чтобы они всегда были рядом со мной. Я не могу иначе.

— Я понимаю, — тихо ответил ему Грег Сандерс. Его рука нащупала конверт, который вот уже несколько дней он носил с собой. До возвращения шефа оставалось еще полторы недели.


	8. CSI: Las Vegas, грандерс, фраза: семейная фотография

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для AlyonaSL в 2009 году на фразу "семейная фотография"

Рабочая смена началась с очередного убийства. Кто сказал, что Лас-Вегас — райское местечко, созданное только для развлечения? Везде, где живут люди, совершаются преступления. Эту простую истину Гриссом давно уже вывел для себя.

— Грег, не стой столбом, бери фотоаппарат и начинай фотографировать улики, — услышал он слова Кэтрин. Гил поглядел на непривычно задумчивого Грега, затем перевел взгляд на лежащий перед ним труп. Зрелище и правда было не слишком приятным, а мальчишка еще не оправился от побоев.

— Как ты? — поинтересовался он у Грега. Тот поднял глаза на шефа и спокойно поинтересовался:

— Слушай, а почему у нас до сих пор нет совместных фотографий?

Подобная спонтанность и некоторая абсурдность мышления юного любовника до сих пор приводила Гриссома в изумление. Но это же продолжало интриговать и восхищать.


	9. Карбони и Xsha. Цикл "Времена" (по Стругацким), ДКП/ХКХ, фраза: жопа мира

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Mittas в 2008 году на [картинку](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/2/11626/34279468.jpg) и фразу "жопа мира"

Дверь кабинета завкадрами товарища Демина с гром распахнулась, и перед голубыми очами грозного хозяина предстал усталый и весьма раздраженный начальник отдела Смысла Жизни. Бухнув дверью, он бросил сумку на пол, а себя в кресло.

— Как прошла поездка? — поинтересовался Демин, внимательно рассматривая своего посетителя.

— Какая поездка?! — взорвался измотанный Хунта. — Какой идиот решил отправить меня, Великого Магистра, бывшего Великого Инквизитора, в это захолустье, чтобы старой русской традиции искать то-не-знаю-что?!

— В русских сказках герои его обычно находят. Или ты не герой?

— Я герой! Только помнится этих ваших героев посылали туда-не-знаю-куда, а меня загнали в какую-то жопу мира! И что я там должен был найти?!

— Может быть смысл жизни? И вообще эта Тьмутаракань вполне еще приличное место. А жопа мира находится где-то в дебрях Амазонки, по крайней мере там так же темно, влажно и пахнет… В общем как в той самой части организма, которую ты сейчас поминал.

— А когда это ты успел провезли сравнительный анализ? — поинтересовался вполне уже успокоившийся Кристобаль Хозевич. — Я что-то еще не знаю о тебе, шери?

— Много. Например, что в эту командировку порекомендовал тебя я, и что за это тебе положены отгулы, которые ты возьмешь прямо с завтрашнего дня. И не вздумай говорить «нет», — оборвал он не начавшиеся даже возражения. — У меня тоже есть свободная неделя, и мы проведем ее на Онеге. Вдвоем. Одни.

— Одни? А как же Ундина Онеговна? — улыбнулся Хунта, уже не скрывая довольной улыбки и блеска в глазах. Кербер молча подошел к своему любовнику и коротко, но весьма страстно поцеловал его.

— Такой ответ тебя устроит?

— Ну, я надеюсь, что развернутый его вариант я получу незамедлительно.

— Дома. А сейчас иди, ты отвлекаешь меня от работы.

Кристобаль Хозевич подхватил свою дорожную сумку, но, взявшись за ручку двери, обернулся и хитро прищурившись спросил:

— А в этот раз ты дашь мне ружье?


	10. Leverage, Паркер, слово: мороженка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Чучелки (desterra) в 2012 году на фразу _"мороженку хочешь?" или просто "мороженка"._

— Мороженку хочешь? Тут еще дынное осталось, — Паркер настойчиво совала под нос сопровождавшего ее Элиота недоеденное мороженое. Стройная и довольно привлекательная девушка походила на гиперактивного и не слишком аккуратного ребенка, перемазавшегося холодным лакомством по уши. Элиот молча помотал головой, отказываясь от угощения, и Паркер, вздохнув, продолжила уже нехотя вылизывать холодную массу в вафельном рожке. За время прогулки это уже была далеко не первая порция мороженого. После первых трех Элиот еще пытался возражать и доказывать, что при таком количестве холодного и сладкого можно легко заболеть даже в июле, а так же набрать лишние килограммы, что плохо скажется на профессиональной деятельности, но отказать этому эльфоподобному существу не мог.

Арчи шел рядом и только ухмылялся. Когда Паркер пригласила его не на дело, а на прогулку, он не думал, во что это может вылиться. А вышло весьма мило и по-семейному. Паркер привела с собой спутника. И не Хардисона, а почему-то Элиота, и Арчи долго пытался понять причину именно такого выбора спутников. Но спустя пару часов он понял, что дело как раз в семье.

Когда-то Арчи сказал, что Паркер нашла себе семью, но тогда он больше имел в виду Нейта, как нового наставника, учителя. Софи временами и правда напоминала мать этого большого семейства, ненавязчиво поддерживая нужный микроклимат, атмосферу доверия и уюта, но большая часть ее энергии уходила на самого Нейта. Хардисон же был просто милым мальчиком. Но на семейную прогулку Паркер позвала именно Элиота, который молча шел рядом с Арчи, внимательно поглядывая за носящейся то туда, то сюда Паркер, которая тянула их то на аттракционы, то к лоткам с мороженым, сладкой ватой или попкорном. Она словно стала шумным и непоседливым ребенком, которым не была в детстве, и за которым нужно приглядывать, что бы с ним ничего плохого не случилось. Отца она давно себе выбрала, теперь же пришло время старшего брата. И это понимали и принимали и Элиот, и Арчи, и даже Паркер, хотя, может, еще сама этого не осознавая.

— Элиот, может все же мороженку? — устав сражаться с явно лишней порцией сладкого, Паркер просто впихнула в руку Элиота липкий и уже порядком размякший рожок и, пока он не успел сказать ничего в ответ, удрала вперед, привлеченная толпой у какого-то очередного аттракциона. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что кое-кто из зевак явно не досчитается своих кошельков. Элиот на это лишь легко вздохнул и слизнул потекшую рыжую каплю. Иногда быть старшим братом — тяжелая работа.


	11. Leverage, Паркер, Хардисон, слово: дыхание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Хельги Винтер (hwinter) в 2012 году на слово "дыхание"

— Это безумие, безумие! Почему я согласился?! — чуть ли не со слезами в голосе вопрошал небо и самого себя Хардисон, зная, что от спутников и по совместительству подстрекателей путного ответа не дождешься.  Хотя тут он был не прав, ответы последовали незамедлительно. Первый, уверенный и весьма довольный, от Паркер:

— Потому что это здорово, и ты хотел почувствовать себя на моем месте.

Второй не менее уверенный, но тихий, чтобы слышал только Хардисон, от Элиота, который бесстрастно наблюдал за подготовительным процессом, а именно связыванием ног «жертвы»:

— Потому что хотел доказать, какой ты мужчина.

— Какой? — так же тихо интересуется Хадисон, чтобы скрыть истерику в голосе.

— Влюбленный дурак, — фыркает Элиот. Хардисон и хотел бы что-нибудь ответить, но не успевает, так как Паркер уже ненавязчиво подталкивает его к краю моста и дает последние наставления.

— Не бойся. Помни, все, что тебе нужно — это правильное дыхание. Это может быть только сначала страшно.

— А потом очень страшно, — не может не съязвить странно довольный Элиот, но кажется его слышит только Хардисон, потому что Паркер не замолкает ни на минуту.  Кажется, она с радостью бы поменялась местами со стоящим у края пропасти.

— А потом очень даже весело. Чувство свободного падения вызывает эйфорию. Это как пара килограмм шоколада сразу.

— А потом промывание желудка.

— Заткнитесь! Заткнитесь оба! Я не могу, не хочу! Давайте я пока на симуляторе потренируюсь.

— Поздно, к тому же я украла самый хороший канат. Тут нечего боятся. Тут всего-то метров сто пятьдесят.

От этих слов у Хардисона перехватывает дыхание, так что он только на второй секунде свободного падения начинает вопить.

— Ааааааа!

— Да! — вторит ему радостный голос Паркер.

— А ты боялся! — спокойно заключает Элиот, снова засовывая руку в карман и поглядывая на довольную Паркер, готовившую снаряжение для собственного прыжка. 


	12. NCIS:LA, Дикс, слово: кот

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Black_vs_White (leanuint) в 2012 году на слово "кот"

Хетти с детства любила кошек. Пушистые, своевольные, забавные — они вызывали массу положительных эмоций. Была бы ее воля, она приютила бы всех бродячих котов в окрестности. Но в детстве у нее не было такой возможности, да и ее сознательная жизнь не располагала к обладанию домашним животным. Зато за свою долгую жизнь она поняла, что кошки бывают не только на четырех ногах с хвостом и пушистым мехом. Не мало кошачьих ходит на своих двух и выглядят как обычные люди. Ну, или не совсем, как обычные. И тогда Хетти начала подбирать таких вот котов и кошек. Собственно в ее отделе превалировали именно это представители «животного мира».

Тот , кто скажет, что Джи Каллен не типичный представитель того самого, киплинговского, кота, который гуляет сам по себе, ничего не понимает ни в котах, ни в Каллене. И его нежная взаимная  дружба с Сэмом выглядит особо занятно, когда начинаешь понимать, что Сэм как раз ни разу не кот, а скорее тот самый Первый Пес, который по договору должен гонять своего Дикого собрата. Хотя Хетта еще ни разу не видела, чтобы хоть один ньюфаундленд, которого напоминал ей этот бывший морской котик, гонялся бы за котами. Большой и сильный Сэм обладал таким же ровным и мягким характером, а так же отличался редким трудолюбием. Но он был единственным представителем своей породы у них в отделе. Потому как та же Кензи, эта пантера в миниатюре, обладала всеми качествами хищницы: когда нужно нежная и ласковая, а иногда сильная и дерзкая – она отлично работала в команде. Штатный Кот ученый по имени Эрик не нуждался в цепи, потому что от компьютеров его было не оторвать и так, а уж его игриво-пакостная натура всегда давала о себе знать. И Нейт, этот  кот-аристократ, кот-философ, — как же его иногда не хватает.

И вот новое приобретение. Хетти подобрала его буквально на улице, потому что не могла пройти мимо этого вечно растрепанного уличного кота с дерзким и все же наивным взглядом подростка. Так и не выросший мальчик, или же носящий подобную маску? Им не так уж и был необходим кто-то, «осуществляющий связь с полицией ЛА», а конце концов и сама Хетти при ее связях могла это сделать. Но так или иначе она не могла допустить, чтобы этого трогательного котенка обидели на полицейской псарне.  К тому же Каллену нужен партнер по его играм, да и Кензи как-то неуловимо замурлыкала при его появлении. Сэм правда показал себя собственником, но это пройдет. Марти Дикс – новый член команды NCIS, еще один забавный котик в доме Хетти.


	13. Торчвуд, Джек + Джон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Лийчика (Li_Liana) в 2012 году по заказанному пейрингу

— Джек? Черт, никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь набраться до такого состояния! Труп и то выглядит живее и здоровее тебя. Ты откуда здесь взялся?.. на мою голову. И ведь не бросишь же. Вот теперь и правда чувствую себя женой: после недолгих поисков нашел пьяного муженька и теперь на собственном горбу тащу домой. А твоей женой быть трудно, Джек, мало того, что ты бегаешь от супружеских обязанностей то налево, то направо, так теперь оказывается еще и законченный алкоголик. К тому же тяжелый. Все, отказываюсь быть твоей женой, надо тебя по наследству какой-нибудь центаврианке сплавить, они фигуристые, мускулистые и в жиме лежа берут не менее двухсот килограмм. Такой тебя таскать за удовольствие будет. Вместо дополнительной тренировки. Правда у них матриархат, а мужские особи там в лучшем случае домашние питомцы, но зато будешь в тепле, одет, обут, накормлен и выгулян. Фух! Наконец-то!

 

— Джон?

— О! Спящая красавица проснулась. Держи!

— Что это?

— Антипохмелин.

— Бррр! Для антипохмелина слишком крепкий.

— Зато, смотри, как быстро подействовал.

— Не знаю, какого действия ты ожидал, но двинуть ни рукой, ни ногой я не могу.

— Зато язык вполне функционирует. Еще бы мозги начали, а там и до остальных частей тела дойдет.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся?

— Хотел задать тебе тот же вопрос. Я думал, что с твоей Земли ты уже никогда не сдернешь. Так и будешь там до самой своей смерти куковать. Ой, прости, ты же у нас бессмертный, значит вечно, а тут ты и в самой затрапезной дыре Вселенной, пьяный в умат. Йанто порезвиться выпустил или ты сбежал таки? Эй, ты чего?!

 

— Да, надо признать я все же вовремя смысля с этой планетки. У вас там, что не день, то катастрофа, что ни ночь, то апокалипсис. Значит, ты повесил себе на плечи очередной мешок с кирпичами вины и теперь с упоением таскаешь его по всей вселенной? Смотри не надорвись!

— Я виноват в их смерти.

— В чьей?

— Своей семьи, своих друзей…

— Послушай, царевна-несмеяна. Я сколько лет подряд тебе твердил о том, что в потере Грея не было твоей вины, ты сам был еще ребенком. К тому же, кажется, ты за тот случай уже расплатился почти двумя тысячелетиями под землей. Так что оставь брата в покое, к тому же он жив, смею тебе напомнить. Хотя лучше бы ты его убил, а то когда-нибудь разморозится и устроит новый армагидец на твоей любимой планетке. Пойдем дальше? Йанто? Так твой возлюбленный сам выбрал себе такую судьбу, он буквально умолял тебя взять его… на работу. Так что позволь ему самому отвечать за свой выбор. Да, забыли про твою эту азиаточку, Тошико, кажется, и Оуэна. Так агенты Торчвуда никогда долго не жили, опасная у них работа, а бессмертие было даровано тебе одному.

— А что выбрал Стивен? Скажи, за что он должен был умереть?!

— За то, что его дед был тем, кто знал, как спасти остальные тысячи детей. Слушай, Алисия ведь наверняка не единственный твой ребенок, просто та, с кем ты поддерживал отношения. Так что Стивен не единственный твой внук, и ты не знаешь, скольким своим детям ты еще спас жизнь. Да, ты виноват в том, что Стивен умер, но учитывая обстоятельства у тебя не было выбора. Вообще ты не замечаешь несоответствия во всем происходящем? Я, при всей своей репутации очень плохого парня, сижу тут с тобой и утираю тебе сопли, уговаривая и утешая.

— Тебя никто не заставлял меня слушать, и уж тем более тащить сюда из бара!

— Никто. Но что не сделаешь ради любимого человека. Я ведь говорил, что люблю тебя, и что мне тебя не хватает. И что самые лучшие воспоминания — это воспоминания о нас. Так что ради тебя я могу еще послушать твои стенания на тему вины и прочую подобную глупость, но не более получаса.

— А потом?

— А потом мы перейдем к решительным действиям, раз уж мы здесь одни, на большой кровати, а руки с ногами тебя по-прежнему не слушаются. Зато некоторые другие части тела как раз начнут оживать.

— Ты сексуально озабоченный маньяк!

— Не без этого, конечно, но, веришь, выпивка, наркотики и убийства мне, да и тебе видимо, уже порядком поднадоели, а вот порция хорошего секса никому из нас не помешает. Если от дурных мыслей нельзя избавиться, их можно вытрахать. Так что все происходящее в дальнейшем можешь считать курсом лечения… Только чур не кусаться.


	14. Hawaii Five-0, Стив, Денни, дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для kinkobsessed в 2012 году по заказу _по Гавайам, желательно по местам, где Денно жил в доме Стива и отсюда у них был некий кавардак и притирания_

Когда Стив предложил Дэнни пожить у него до тех пор, пока тот не найдет себе новое приемлемое жилье, в которое будет не стыдно пригласить  Грейс, он не знал, на что подписывается. Кажется за прошедший год он уже должен был привыкнуть к тому, что Дэнни совсем не похож ни на кого из его знакомых.

Начать с того, что этот щепетильный парень отказался въезжать в комнату для гостей, заявив, что он здесь временно и его вполне устоит диван в гостиной. На это Стив лишь пожал плечами и достал новый комплект белья. Первый вечер можно было назвать вполне семейным: ужин, пиво, приятельская беседа, пожелание спокойного сна. А вот утром, Дэнни, который обычно вскакивал с утра пораньше и мог заявиться в дом Стива с очередным шедевром фаст-фуда, проспал. Поднимать его пришлось чуть ли не с применением силы. В результате на работу они оба ушли голодные. Хорошо хоть не опоздали.

Дальше было хуже. Стив начал замечать, что Дэнни не спит по ночам: вертится, встает, ходит, гремит стаканами и дверцей холодильника, включает радио, кажется, даже играется в игрушки на телефоне.  Отсюда его проблемы с пробуждением. Стив успевал с утра пробежаться, проплыть пару километров для поддержания формы, чтобы прийти и обнаружить, что Дэнни только встал и оккупировал на полчаса душ. А еще он питался какими-то бутербродами, вместо полноценного сбалансированного завтра. И разговоры о том, что наибольшее чувство насыщения дает белок, а никак не жиры, поглощаемые им с утра в неприличных количествах, на этого упрямца не действовали.

В какой-то момент Стив пожалел о своем предложении жить вместе — Дэнни был беспокойным соседом. Но с другой стороны — было приятно вдвоем возвращаться домой, или же заставать следы пребывания в доме человека, которому доверяешь. Это позволяло не чувствовать пустоты дома и одиночества, которое иногда давало о себе знать. Стив готов был признать, что несмотря на все неудобства, он пойти на многое, чтобы Дэнно подзадержался в этом доме. Можно сделать внеплановый подарок в виде наушников, в конце концов, можно купить плейер и закачать ему аудиокниг, если уж ему так не нравится шум прибоя, а спать он может исключительно под человеческую речь и звуки мегаполиса. Можно договорится с итальянским ресторанчиком поблизости, у них кажется есть доставка блюд на заказ. В конце концов, говорят, паста тоже полезна по утрам. А там глядишь и необходимость в использовании гостиной отпадет.


	15. Avengers, Бартон и Наташа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для Audrey Edgecombe в 2012 году на заказ _Мстители: Соколиный Глаз и Черная Вдова_

— Красивое платье.  Я его раньше не видел

— Ты ознакомился не со всем моим гардеробом.

— Не уверен, что всего времени мира хватит на это.

— Не преувеличивай, у меня вполне компактный гардероб.

— Да, только кожа, а все остальное униформа.

— Которая оплачивается работодателем. Кстати, голос в голове, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Считай, что я тоже часть твоего гардероба, оплаченная твоими работодателями.

— Значит, огневая поддержка. Не доверяют?

— Скорее подстраховывают. Ваш этот Китайчик – опасный тип.

— Это Япончик – опасный тип, а этот "Еврейчик" просто балбес, которому повезло.

— Слишком повезло.

— А может он просто не знает, что попало в его руки. Ладно, теперь помолчи, а я поработаю.

…

— Вот видишь, это было легко. Встречай с товаром.

— Встречающие будут без меня, садись в машину и поезжай к мосту, там тебя уже ждут, а я тут уберу твоих поклонников, а то они как-то не в меру оживились.

— А так все хорошо начиналось!

…

— Небо, небо, вызывает Ястреб. Все тихо.

— Как в могиле?

— Почти. Ты же знаешь, я ревнивый, и при малейшей возможности буду устранять конкурентов.

— Ты все грозишься, а в прошлый раз мне пришлось самой отбиваться.

— В прошлый раз ты не пригласила меня на вечеринку.

— Где тебя подобрать?

— Где-то в Венесуэле, и не раньше, чем через три дня. 

— И что ты там забыл?

— Еду охотится на кондоров.

— Кажется, они занесены в Красную Книгу.

— Я аккуратненько. Никто и не заметит.

— Значит, опять не встретимся. Через пару дней я лечу в Копенгаген.

— Жаль. Предлагаю в отпуск поехать куда-нибудь на Боро-Боро: море, песок, ни одного человека вокруг и с собой лишь твой компактный гардероб… Как тебе предложение?

— Я не против.


End file.
